cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Technician Naylor
Overview __TOC__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * Psymon Omega New Contact(s) Information Arachnos Portal Technicial Portal Technician Grant Naylor joined Arachnos to get out of his old life of dead-end jobs. His overall aptitude test would have placed his as low-grade cannon fodder, except for one thing: While his overall academic ability was below average, he had an innate grasp of interdeminsional theory equal to most experts in the field. Naylor now works as part of the Arachnos Exploratory Science Division, where his intuitive feel for how inter-dimensional travel works is being put to use reverse-engineering other groups' dimensional travel technologies. Initial Contact Good ta meet ya. I'm Arachnos Portal Technician First Class Grant Naylor. I'm supposed to be tryin' ta figure out how these Circle portals work, and I think we almost got it, but then comes the hard part: testing it. We're almost ready, but we need someone tough enough to survive anything on the other side. It's not an official Arachnos job, but I can afford to put it on me expense account. Story Arc Your Blueprints These detailed plans are the last trace of a plot by Nemesis to replace you with an automaton duplicate. It's an idea to fiendish, you wish you'd thought of it earlier. You remember it as: Automatic Villainy After the Mole Point Bravo incident, you were almost surprised that Arachnos kept funding more of Naylor's interdimensional expeditions. But they did, and he wanted your help with them. You took the job, and stepped through Naylor's portal to another dimension where the Devouring Earth were on the verge of wiping out all human life. Both Longbow and the Nemesis Army were there in force fighting the Devouring Earth, but strangely, the Nemesis Army never attacked you. They seemed almost glad you were there. Based on the Nemesis Army's friendly stance toward you, Technician Naylor theorized that another version of you native to that dimension might have hired on with the Nemesis Army. To test this theory, you went to another hotspot in that dimension where the Nemesis Army was fighting the Devouring Earth. While there, you were helped by the Nemesis Army, and even managed to steal some of their deployment plans from udner their noses. It looked like you'd caught Nemesis in one of his own schemes! You went in to steal more Nemesis Army secrets about a new type of imposter automaton. You found blueprints, telemetry, and even records of the capture of the person the new generation of imposter was supposed to impersonate. The only problem is, the Nemesis Army's new automaton is supposed to be impersonating you. According to their data, the imposter is already deployed, but would mistakenly think it's the original. Everything seems to point to the impossible fact that you're not really you, but a Nemesis Automaton with delusions of being real. You know this can't be right, and Technician Naylor agrees. The report on your capture listed the personnel involved, and the deployment records you found earlier showed where some of them are now. You went after one, a Captain named Deckard, hoping to disprove the information you found. However, Captain Deckard not only repeated what you'd already learned, but said that the real you was still being kept alive to update your programming. Deckard als osaid that seeing the original would reboot you and bring you back into the fold. He even told you where to go to find the original. But that's impossible. Clearly, you're the original. Aren't you? Aren't you? It was time to find out the truty, either way. You stepped through the portal to the Nemesis base where, according to what you'd found, the real you was being kept. What you discovered, though, was that this had all been a Nemesis plot to draw you here! They did have an imposter in place, but it wasn't a duplicate of you, it was a duplicate of Technician Naylor! If their trap had worked, they would have substituted you for a duplicate and no one would ever have known. You rescued the real Naylor, but by the time you'd gotten him to safety, the imposter had fled through the portal. With the real Technician Naylor's help, you tracked the imposter to the other side of the portal, where it was being picked up by the Nemesis Army. You trashed the machine. It wasn't much satisfaction, but it was something. Bravo for the Shadow Shard Information you'd already captured from the Nemesis Army indicate that the heroes and the Nemesis Army seemed to be fighting in a strange pocket dimension called the Shadow Shard. You struck a Portal Corp facility to find some confirmation, and forced one of their scientists to give you the information you needed. Using the information you stole, you used Naylor's portal to cross over into a strange alternate dimension at a base called 'Mole Point Bravo.' You defeated the defenders and kidnapped some of the natives for information. Store Technician Naylor sells the following items: * Inspirations * Level 35 Technology/Science Dual-Origin Enhancements * Level 35 Technology Single-Origin Enhancements * Level 40 Technology Single-Origin Enhancements Missions Get the items Naylor needs from the Circle and the Nemesis Army Briefing All right, here's the plan: I think I almost got this thing workin', but I still need a coupl'a things done 'fore it's ready. Just to be sure, ya' know. I need to make sure that it's bein' powered up right, an' to do that I need one a' the Circle's books on these things. After that, I'll need some test coordinates that we know'll work. I know where ta get those, too, 'cept tha Nemesis Army really ain't inta sharin'. So, all I need is someone who's willing to put a rabid weasel down the knickers of both the Circle and Nemesis gettin' these bits an' pieces. Mission Acceptance Thanks, mate, that's a real favor. I'll make sure to appropriate some funds from me budget for ya. The first step is to get a book from the Circle. One of their blokes brought it out here for another of their blokes, and they 'aven't moved it back yet. It's called 'Of the Great Tower,' but it's all about portals and stuff. Really the kind of thing I need. After you got that, there's a business that Arachnos intelligence thinks is a front for the Nemesis Army. They been movin' all kinds a' stuff, but it ain't been showin' up anywhere else. All the kinds a' things you'd need for an inter-dimensional expedition. So, check that place out, and look for records a' where they might be sending it. Mission Objective(s) These ancient edifices are now home to the dread sorceries of the Circle of Thorns. * Take book from Circle * Find Book You got the book. Now for the coordiantes. Clue: Of the Great Tower Despite the books title, it seems to be all about how the Circle makes their portals. It's written in their own language, but copiously illustrated. On further perusal, it looks like the book isn't so much about portals in general, but that it's summing up how certain aspects of portal creation pertain to a much larger project. Mission Objective(s) Offices usually seem weird in general, but this one feels way wrong. * Steal Coordinates * Find Coordinates You found a file with useful information. Clue: Nemesis Explorer Report These reports from the Nemesis Army Exploration corps cites dozens of different parallel dimensions and list the coordinates for many of them. Debriefing Perfect! You're absolutely brilliant! I hope ya didn' have too much trouble. Nemesis like to use those creepy office robots in places like that. Marvelous engineerin'. They really look human, 'till ya get too close, at least. An' those were probably older models. Anyway, we should have this up and runnin' in no time, now. Trick the Rikti to attack Longbow explorers Briefing Those Longbow an' Portal Corps 'eroes just won't let up. We need a way to distract 'em, or at least find someone else for them ta play with. Fortunately, I got a plan. It's kinda dangerous, and involved tha Rikti. More specifically, it involves calling tha Rikti down on Longbow. Ya interested? There should be four devices that tha explorers are usin' ta pin down their coordinates. Plant one a' these devices on each one, an' then get outta there. Tha Rikti should show up any minute an' head ta tha device. Ya might not want ta be there when that happens. Ya should also make sure that the expedition's leader is out a' tha picture, just ta help tha panic. He's a fella called Dr. Advance. Shouldn't be hard ta miss. Clue: Rikti signal devices These captured pieces of Rikti technology are made to find ways to signal the aliens. Hook them into the right equipment, and they'll even do it across dimensions. Mission Objective(s) The air on this world has a strange electrical feeling to it, and you hear faint static pops and crackles accompany your every move. It's not enough to bother you, but it does feel odd. * Cause a Rikti attack * 4 devices to alter * Defeat Dr. Advance You set the Rikti on Longbow and the Portal Corp. expedition. Debriefing You caused some real fireworks, you did. Tha Rikti followed in force. Longbow's gonna have a hard time takin' care a' that mess. Explore some alternate dimensions Briefing I pulled in some favors, and we're givin' ya another go. I think I got the hang of 'ow this portal thingie works, right, and it's time to test it out for real, with those coordinates you got from the Nemesis Army. 'Course, that means the Nemesis Army's probably gonna be there too, but there's too much at stake. So we need someone who's been out there before, who can 'andle it. An' that's you. Are ya in? It'll be rough. Ya might want to bring some friends. I'm really glad ta be workin' with ya again. Alright, the first one up should be a lot of fun. We've got some strange readings from a nearby alternate world. Accordin' to tha Nemesis Army, it's in danger of fallin' ta the Devourin' Earth, and the 'eroes are tryin' ta 'elp stop that from 'appenin'. We want ya ta catch one of tha 'ero commanders and find out just 'ow much is goin' on. Tha commander's one a' their Ballista fellas. They're tough, real power 'ouses. Ya might want ta bring some more people. Mission Objective(s) Gravity feels a little lighter here. Not too much, though. * Catch Longbow Commander You captured the Longbow commander, with a bit of help from the Nemesis Army? Clue: Longbow Orders These orders are in code, but probably detail some of Longbow's interdimensional deployment. Debriefing We were monitorin' tha whole thing. What 'appened with tha Nemesis Army? They were all chummy with ya for some reason. That can't be good. Still, ya got tha intel, so that's what really matters. I'll pass it along. Impersonate yourself and steal from the Nemesis Army Briefing Remember 'ow tha Nemesis Army was all nice to ya the last time you went out? Well, I got a theory that might explain it. See, these other dimensions are often analogous to our own, right? So, what if in that dimension, there was a version a' you who hired on with the Nemesis Army? It would explain it, wouldn't it? An' it would give us a golden opportunity. So here's the plan: I want you to impersonate this other you again, an' this time steal some intel right out from under tha Nemesis Army. We'll be sendin' ya back to tha same world. The Longbow files ya got 'ave pointed us to a Nemesis Army supply depot they were about to attack. Just play along with any Nemesis Army types an' try to find some info before tha' 'eroes make off with it. Mission Objective(s) The breeze through the trees carries the scent of gun oil and the stench of the Devouring Earth. * Steal Info from Nemesis Army * 11 supply caches to search You stole information right out from under the Nemesis Army! Clue: Nemesis Army Deployment These encoded files contain deployment plans for the Nemesis Army in this alternate dimension and several others nearby. Once it's decoded, it will prove critical. Debriefing I can't believe it. Ye've caught Nemesis in 'is own schemes! This is brilliant. Absolutely brilliant! I'll show this ta tha 'igher ups. I just know they're gonna want ya ta try it at least one more time. Steal information from the Nenemsis Army Briefing We got another target. Seems tha Nemesis Army just lost a base to Longbow and are trying to re-take it. In all the confusion, you could find some more important information. See, we think that tha Nemesis Army's been recruitin' people from parallel worlds ta swell their ranks, and if we could find out where, we could cut off the supply. So, are ya ready ta steal a bit more info from under Nemesis' big brass nose? Tha Nemesis Army's supposed ta' be workin' on a new type a' robot. Tha next evolution a' Nemesis imposter automatons, an' all that. So, we want ya ta' get all that ya can find on it. Lead tha Nemesis troops on about bein' on their side, an' take out tha Longbow Commander just to be sure he can't report the same information back to tha 'eroes. Mission Objective(s) Naylor's team is getting better at controlling their portal. You appeared perfectly in the elevator. * Steal Information * 3 pieces of intel * Defeat Longbow Commander You got the intel you were looking for. Clue: 'You're just faker than the rest' The Longbow Commander had some strange things to say after you defeated him: 'Have you found it? We did, but we couldn't get the warning out in time to our own people. We know how to fight Nemesis Automatons. Heh. It's funny, isn't it? Well, maybe not to you, but it is to me. The way I see it, all of you villain scum are just a pack of fakes anyway. You go around like schoolyard bullies and never deal with any real responsibility. Trying to conquer or blow up the world because it doesn't fit you, or you've had some hard knocks. Pathethic. Well, you're all fakes. And now you, you're just faker than the rest.' Clue: Imposter Automaton blueprints These are the blueprints for an incredibly complicated machine, a Nemesis Automaton capable of passing as a super-powered individual. The technology used to disguise it is incredible, and there are pages of sub-plans linked just to replicating the target's powers. Then you realize that the powers they're talking about replicating mechanically are the same as your own. Looking back at the rest of the machine again, you can see it: It's dimensions, it's features, the notes on personality quirks and associations, it's all about you. These are plans for a duplicate of you. Most chilling of all are some notes at the end. They talk about how they had to move up the time table. About how they had to deploy it before final programming was complete. About how the duplicate will think it's the target, and will even violently deny its true nature to the point of making itself hallucinate if it has to. And about how the duplicate's deployment has already been successfully implemented. Clue: Telemetry Data The information on this computer is some sort of telemetry data from a Nemesis Army automaton. There are records of its actions and interactions over the course of several interdimensional trips. Then you realize that the adventures and exploits recorded here don't just parallel your own journeys, they match them exactly. Everything you've said, every enemy you fought, it's all right here. It's as if something recorded every minute of your life for some time, and then had a Nemesis Automaton report it. Clue: An after action report This after action report details the Nemesis Army's successful capture of a villain. The report lists assets, personnel, and equipment utilized and lost. It also has several commentaries from Nemesis Army personnel on scene. As you're paging through them, you realize that the preparations they made and the containment facility they prepared for the target, all of it's meant to handle powers just like yours. Then you see the photographic record of the capture. It's you. All of them, all the surveillance pictures, it's all you. Not an alternate you, not you from another world. You remember the seconds of time caught in the first few photos. But that can't be right, because the next set of photos show the Nemesis Army capturing you in a fierce battle. A battle you don't remember. And the report talks as if they'd already successfully captured you. The final page talks about how the 'Duplicate's programming was still incomplete, but that the opportunity was just too good to pass up.' A final picture shows Nemesis Army soldiers activating a Nemesis Automaton with your exact features. Debriefing This can't be true. No, this has got to be impossible. I mean, 'ow could it be true? 'Ow could you be a Nemesis robot? Now, I know what it looks like: The schematics of you, the report a' your capture, even the telemetry. But it just can't be. I know ya. I've worked with ya. An' I know ya ain't some Nemesis machine. Right? Right? Catch Captain Deckard and get the truth from him Briefing I know what all tha' evidence says, but I know it can't be right. Ya can't be some kinda Nemesis replicant. So I been studyin'. I've 'eard about 'ow Nemesis likes ta mess with people's 'eads, an' I think that's whot this is. Now, I cross-checked tha 'capture report' ya found with tha deployment orders ya got before, an' 'ere's whot I found: One of tha men the report said was commandin' one a' tha teams that was supposed ta 'ave captured ya is out on 'it own explorin' a dead world. 'Is name's Captain Rick Decard, an if ya catch 'im, he can tell ya what's really goin' on. This time, tha Nemesis Army ain't likely ta welcome ya. Tha good news is, all ya got ta do is find Captain Deckard and get tha info ya need from him. Mission Objective(s) This abandoned world is cold and lifeless. It's a wonder even the Nemesis Army bothered exploring it. * Catch Captain Deckard * Find Deckard You got Deckard, but you only found more questions. Clue: Deckard's words Captain Rick Deckard was more than willing to talk when you caught up with him: 'Easy, easy! No need for all that. Look, I know you don't want to believe any of this, but I swear it's all true. You shouldn't be fighting us, you're one of us. I know, I was there. It wasn't easy, believe me. Everyone said that you weren't ready, but the original was in too good a position, we had to do it. What you need is, you need to see it. They kept the original, you see. Since you weren't quite done, they needed to so they could tune your impersonation. So I'll tell you where to go. Once you see the real you languishing in our prison, you'll know the truth, and you should reboot. You won't have anything to worry about after that.' Debriefing I know this looks worse an' worse, but ya can't give up. Ya gotta find out tha truth. I'll 'elp ya as far as I can. Find the Truth Briefing The Nemesis Army claims that you're just a copy. They say that they 'ave the real you, an' are keeping that original alive. I don't believe it, not a word. But there's others who might. An' some of 'em might start ta wonder soon. So ya gotta do this. Ya gotta find out whot tha Nemesis Army is really up ta. Deckard gave up the coordinates easy. Now comes tha 'ard part. Ya gotta go, an' I can't 'elp ya but ta get ya there. The truth is goin' ta be in there somewhere. I've helped ya as much as I can, but ya gotta find it on your own now. When it's all done, talk ta me. Mission Objective(s) The truth is in here somewhere. You just have to find it, no matter what. * Find the Truth * 3 pieces of truth * Defeat Captor * Lead real Naylor out You discovered the real plot, and freed the real Grant Naylor. Clue: A duplicate of Nemesis? What first looked like the real Prussian Prince of Automatons proved to be just a hollow shell driven by gears. You'd heard rumors that Nemesis had built robotic duplicates of himself to help out his soldiers, but this is something else. Clue: Faked Evidence Nemesis's computer technology is wholly unique, but you've seen enough of it by now so that you can navigate it. This machine is linked to one where Nemesis Army disinformation specialists had been hard at work creating fake evidence to hid your planned kidnapping. Older files document the careful work they did to falsify your capture and even fake telemetry from your supposedly robotic self. Lies, all of them, but expertly done. Clue: An unassembled imposter The contents of this crate appear morbid at first, but you quickly realize that the parts within are not those from any living body. No, the perfectly machined and exquisitely camouflaged pieces were designed to be assembled into a perfect replica of you. You take a moment to examine the perfect face-plate of the machine before tossing it back. If they catch you, this thing will walk the streets in your place. Clue: You're real, aren't ya? You were surprised to see Technician Naylor here, but even more surprised by what he had to say: 'You're real, ain't ya? Not another machine? No, yer tha real you. An' I'm tha real me. They've 'ad me 'ere for I don't know 'ow long. Until that robot copy they made a' me was near perfect. That was the plan, see? They already grabbed me, an' then they was gonna lure ya in here an' make another switch. Then they'd 'ave the both of us, an' no one ta contradict what 'appened! Nemesis knows that Arachnos is watchin' ya. They want ta know why, an' figured this was their best chance.' Debriefing I'm livid! I'm not just gonna blow me stack, I'm gonna lose it completely! They 'ad me there an' replaced me with one a them machines! Well, tha thing ran! Right through tha portal. Probably 'ad its pick-up spot already set in its tiny robotic mind. An' it's 'ad plenty a' time to learn everythin'! We gotta stop it before they can get it back! Oh, and don't get me started on 'ow nobody knew tha difference! Destroy the Nemesis Army duplicate of Grant Naylor Briefing I figured out where that robot imposter a' me went. It's back on that one abandoned world where ya caught Deckard. Ya gotta stop it before they can pick it up, or else it'll spill everythin' it learned. All about Arachnos, an' all about you too, so don't think ya don't have a stake in this. Destroy that duplicate, an' make sure ya get whatever team's around it too. Can't take any chances. Mission Objective(s) According to Naylor, his double fled back to this ruined world. Funny. It's going to be wreckage soon, too. * Destroy Fake Grant Naylor The automaton imposter has been destroyed. Debriefing That wraps up that. Nemesis ain't like ta try that again, but it was a close thing. An' worst of all, Arachnos ain't even gonna pay me back tha money a' mine that machine spent. I never 'ave any luck. Find survivors from another expedition Briefing I've lost contact with one a' me other exploration teams. They're a bunch a' Arachnos Commandos. I sent 'em to investigate what could be tha world where the Rikti harvest some kinda slime monsters they're using over in Paragon, and try ta bring back a sample for experimentation. Last thing I got was that they'd been spotted by the Rikti. The mission is ta go ta that world and try ta bring back any survivors. Are ya up for it? I doubt there'll be more than one or two men alive, but do what ya can. An' try ta find any of their samples. Those slime thingies could be really useful ta know more about. Mission Objective(s) Everything about this world feels unnatural. * Rescue Expedition * Find Sample * Find Survivor Clue: Hydra Sample This is a sample of the spores of the strange slime-creatures called the Hydra. The Rikti seem to use these things as biological weapons. It's no wonder Arachnos is intersted in them as well. Debriefing Bad end ta' a' lotta good fellas, but that's 'ow super-science goes, I guess. Still, glad it wasn't me. That bit a' them slime monsters ya grabbed'll be worth a lot ta tha bio-warfare boys. Good work all 'around. 'cept for them blokes gettin' killed, I suppose. Badge This mission currently awards the Multidimensional exploration badge after a villain enters and exits the portal with this mission selected. It is not necessary to complete the mission to receive the badge, merely to enter and exit the mission. Stop Dr. Aeon's unauthorized dimension hopping Briefing I don't believe this. Arbiter Leery just dropped a major problem on me lap. Seems that Dr. Aeon 'as been doing some indimensional exploration on 'is own, without any authorization from Arachnos. Now Leery's told me I gotta be tha one ta handle it, or it's tha end a' me project, an' maybe tha end a' me. I ain't got tha forces I'd need ta take Aeon on me own, but Leery did give me some money ta do it with. I could spend a lot of time to get a force together, or I could 'ire you an' anyone else you choose an pay ya tha same ta stop Dr. Aeon's unauthorized dimension 'opping. Thanks. Ya just saved me weeks a' paperwork. Now, we don't want to gaff Aeon 'imself, 'cause 'e's such a big resource for Arachnos. What I'll need ya ta do is take out 'is expedition force, an' then take out 'is lab. For tha expedition, take out the analysis gear an' tha expedition's leader. The world's dead, so there shouldn't be any locals to interrupt. For tha lab, you'llh ave ta go inta Aeon City. Arachnos've already got over-rides ta get ya inside. Once in, you'll destroy tha computers an' capture his two science leads. They'll end up on my team after. I don't think it'll be too hard for ya. Mission Objective(s) When Dr. Aeon goes too far, someone's got to pull him back down. * Destroy Aeon's expedition * Defeat Commander and his staff (optional) * 3 devices to destroy You've wrecked Dr. Aeon's expeditionary force. Now for the lab. Technician Naylor: Now for tha Lab. You'll have ta go inta Aeon city. Arachnos've already got over-ride ta get ya inside. Once in, you'll destroy tha computers an' capture his two science leads. Mission Objective(s) The Arachnos codes were good, so it took minutes for the alarms to kick in. But it's too late now. * Take out Aeon's lab * 2 scientists to kidnap * 2 computers to destroy You've crippled Dr. Aeon's interdimensional research Debriefing An' that's how ya take care of scientific rivals! Brilliant work. I already got both those scientists ya grabbed workin' for me, though one of 'em seems a bit more eager than the other. Still, it should be a big boon to me work, and Arbiter Leery's 'appy. You really did right by me. Attack Longbow portal base Briefing Them Longbow types are startin' to be a problem with dimensional travellin'. They've got some way a' detecting when we move, an' getting people in place ta interfere. Worse than the Nemesis Army, those lot are. Well, I got a plan that could put an 'old on that and keep 'em off our backs. It would mean jumpin' right inta a Longbow base, though. So, ya up for it? This is the good bit: You'll go in right through their portal. Once yer in, destroy their phase 'armonic tuners. Should be three of 'em. Then, put this virus inta their computers, and take out their base commander. That should do 'em right. Clue: Computer Virus This computer virus was designed specifically with Portal Corp's systems in mind. Loading it onto one of their computers should interfere with their network for some time. Mission Objective(s) Won't they be surprised to see you! * Infect Computer * 3 PHTs to destroy * Defeat Base Commander You crippled Longbow's portal detection system. Badge Completion of this mission awards the Portal Hopper Badge. Debriefing That should 'andle them for a while. Now, onta our own business, eh? Notes * During one of the missions, you are sent to capture a Captain Rick Deckard. However, in several other references in the story arc and mission descriptions, he is named as Lieutenant Marko or Lieutenant Marco. Get coordinates for the 'Shadow Shard' from Portal Corp Briefing 'Ey, you remember that information ya' gaffed from tha Nemesis Army for me a bit back? Well, I was goin' through it, lookin' for more stable dimensions, when I noticed there was this one spot they mentioned the 'eeroes were also explorin'. So I talked ta some buddies o' min in intel, an' they told me that captured Nemesis Army soldiers 'ave been talkin' 'bout somethin' called tha 'Shadow Shard,' another dimension where they're fightin' the 'eeroes an' stuff. I think it's the same place. This could be worth checkin' out, but we'd need to know it's tha same place. Ta do that, we need coordinates from tha 'eeroes. An' I know just 'ow ta get them. I will warn ya, though, if ya start this, you're in it, right? So c'mon, it should be fun, eh? Yer gonna love this. 'Ere's tha plan: I set me portal 'ere ta intercept tha next time tha 'eeroes try to send somethin' over ta this Shadow Shard. After the transit's done, it's kept locked on their portal, and now I can force the other end a' their portal back open. So all you got to do is gear up, go through, an' force one a' their portal techs to get the data from their computers. If it matches, we're in luck. Mission Objective(s) You hear a voice echo from the other side of the portal: 'Huh. It really worked!' * Force scientist to get data * Kidnap Doc Kryten * Take Doc to Portal Computer * Find Mission Exit You got the portal data Naylor needs! Clue: Portal Corp data The endless pages of numbers here represents a goldmine of information to someone trained in the instricacies of interdimensional travel. Debriefing Oh, this is just what I wanted ta see. Gimme a bit ta look this over, but I think I might 'ave all I need ta send ya on a bit of a tour. Tell me when you're ready. Secure Longbow base in an alternate dimension Briefing Everythin's ready. I got the portal all synched up for ya. You'll be goin' to a base the 'eeroes 'ave established in the pocket dimension they're callin' tha Shadow Shard. The place is called Mole Point Bravo, an' not only is it gonna be full a Longbow troops, but there might also be some a' the human natives on hand talkin' to 'em. Your job will be to clean tha place out, lock their portals, and secure it all for Arachnos. We're ready whenever you are. We've got the portal all set up. Once you're through, you'll probably be comin' right into a whole pack a' good guys, so be ready. You'll have to defeat all the base defenders to secure tha place. You'll also need to lock the portal control computer so they can't send reinforcements. Finally, if there are any a' them human natives there, catch 'em and bring 'em back to us. Mission Objective(s) The moment you step through the portal, you know you're in a very strange place indeed. * Secure Mole Point Bravo * Override computer * Defeat 2 guard squads * 2 natives to kidnap You have captured Mole Point Bravo Debriefing Now that was sumthin' ta see. We was monitorin' tha whole thing from here. We got those natives squared away, an' Arachnos troops'll be headin' through soon to hold the base against tha 'eeroes. External Links *